


hold you by the edges

by spacecar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecar/pseuds/spacecar
Summary: “Is this what you wanted?” she asks, and if Beau’s brain wasn’t busy short-circuiting she might have registered that Yasha was teasing her.





	hold you by the edges

**Author's Note:**

> This is disjointed and weird and a little outdated by now but I need it outta my face. Episode 1 AU where Beau coughs up the gold and Yasha sticks around to help break Molly out.
> 
> Title from Start a War by The National.

“These arms are worth a lot.”

“Shit,” Beau says. She’s only known Fjord a couple of days, but she doesn’t need to look up to know his face is in his hands, defeated. “I can tell.” She can’t see Yasha’s face from where she’s propped up on her shoulder.

“It really is the best way to see the show,” Molly insists. He’s smirking and Beau wants to hit him. “Like being swaddled. So cozy.”

Beau doesn’t have all that much gold on her right now, and she can see Fjord shaking his head in her peripheral vision. But she’s still a little buzzed from all the ale, and all she can think about is the calm, measured stare Yasha gave her when she offered to carry her. She’s still silent, her hand hot on Beau’s waist, and Beau feels like she’s being challenged.

“Fuck it,” she says. “This better feel like a fuckin’ coccoon. I want to emerge as a better, more beautiful version of myself.” She pauses thoughtfully. “Wings would also be cool.”

“I can’t promise that,” Yasha says. She’s using one arm to hold her up. Beau has no idea how or where she’s even stashing all of their weapons. 

Jester claps gleefully. “I think she likes her,” she says to Nott in a stage whisper.

“Which… which one?”

Jester looks thoughtful. “Both of them.”

“Both of them can _hear you_ ,” Beau says, glaring down at Jester. 

Yasha starts walking inside the tent and Beau takes the opportunity to make a rude gesture at her companions as they shuffle along after them. “Where do you want to sit?” Yasha asks.

Beau lets them debate, because she has truly and sincerely never cared less about anything in her entire life. Molly recommends the front and that’s where they all settle, Nott and Jester whispering excitedly while Caleb looks around the tent, clearly uneasy.

Beau’s still over Yasha’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I was promised swaddling,” she says. Yasha says nothing as the tent fills in behind them. Beau is busy glaring at the patrons who are staring at her when she’s suddenly sliding down Yasha’s shoulder until they’re face to face. Beau’s arms wrap around Yasha’s neck and she leans back a little so she can focus on her face. “Oh.” She wraps her legs around Yasha’s waist, trying to shake the feeling that she’s about to fall. “Not quite a cradle but I’ll take it.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Yasha says, giving a little half-shrug. 

Beau huffs indignantly. “I’m not a beggar.”

“I’ll believe that when I see my five gold.”

“It’s in my pocket, feel free to—“

“Down in front!” She’s interrupted by a male voice somewhere near the back of the tent. Yasha whips around, Beau’s arms tightening around her neck. While Yasha scans the crowd furiously, trying to find the source, Beau watches her face. The angry glower is intimidating and it’s hot and Beau feels a sudden pang of — something. It might not seem like it, but Beau knows when to quit, knows when the joke stops being funny, knows when she needs to cut and run before—

The lights dim. Yasha curses. “I’m gonna have to…” Her voice trails off and she lowers both of them to the floor so they’re not blocking anyone’s view. She sits with her legs crossed, then shifts Beau so she’s in her lap. “Is this what you wanted?” she asks, and if Beau’s brain wasn’t busy short-circuiting she might have registered that Yasha was teasing her.

Beau takes a deep breath and attempts to regain some of her bravado. “Honestly? Yes,” she says, tipping her head back and grinning up at Yasha.

Yasha doesn’t smile back, but the corner of her mouth quirks a tiny bit. Beau makes a show of settling in, shifting to make herself comfortable, and tries not to analyze the look on Yasha’s face.

 

 

Beau wonders if the show getting cut short so they can fight a zombie means she gets to keep her gold.

 

 

“I need you to help me break Molly out,” Yasha says once they’re back at the inn. They’re all huddled in a corner in the empty dining room. It’s late, the barmaid has already gone to bed, and Beau wonders if she could get away with pouring herself a drink.

“Obviously,” says Jester. “We obviously will do that. …Right?” Fjord’s nodding slowly. Caleb is silent.

“Right,” says Beau, a little forcefully. She could take or leave Molly, honestly, but she really wants Yasha to stick around.

Because she’s hot. Obviously.

They’re all quiet for a few moments before Fjord speaks up. “There’s not a whole lot we can do tonight,” he says, looking around the table. Everyone’s exhausted, a little worn from their fight, and it shows. “Looks to me like our best course of action is to get some rest and meet first thing in the morning and decide what we’re going to do.” Yasha looks like she’s about to argue but he holds up a hand to stop her. “What we’re going to do to _help your friend_ ,” he clarifies, and she nods.

Caleb doesn’t seem happy, but he doesn’t disagree. “We’ll see you all in the morning, then. Goodnight,” he says quietly, starting towards the stairs. Nott follows, frowning anxiously at Caleb’s back.

Fjord and Jester follow suit, but not before Jester turns to Yasha. “Fjord has an extra bed in his room,” she says. “I will take it. You can have mine.” She smiles innocently, then winks exaggeratedly at Beau.

Beau wishes one of those zombies would come back and swallow her whole.

“Thank you,” Yasha says, ignoring Jester’s wink and Beau’s blush. She makes no move to stand. Beau stays seated at the table across from her as Fjord and Jester make their way upstairs.

“Guess that makes us roommates,” Beau says, aiming for nonchalance.

“I guess so,” says Yasha. Her voice is distractingly soft. “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course! That’s, uh, that’s great! Fine! Perfect, even!” Beau’s voice is an octave higher by the time she manages to stop talking. 

“Perfect?” Beau’s starting to recognize Yasha’s little half-smile, the way the corner of her mouth lifts just the tiniest bit. 

“Yeah, uh…” Beau flounders a little, then changes the subject. “So five gold, right? Pretty sure I still owe you.”

Yasha stands and stretches, the muscles in her broad shoulders tensing and then relaxing. She reaches out a hand to Beau. “Tell you what,” she says when Beau takes it. She holds Beau’s hand in her own for a moment before pulling her to her feet. “Keep it.”

Beau stumbles a little — from the exhaustion, maybe, or the force of Yasha’s tug, or the way this entire conversation has thrown her off balance — and nearly collides with Yasha. “You sure?” she asks, steadying herself on Yasha’s arm for a moment before pulling away.

Yasha nods. “Consider it a preview,” she says, and she finally gives Beau a real smile. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Beau’s not sure what it was a preview of, but she can’t imagine she’ll be disappointed.


End file.
